Coup d'un soir
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Trafalgar Law est un bel homme avec un bon salaire, mais il n'est pas casé. Il préfère les femmes d'un soir pour assouvir ses pulsions et ce vendredi-là, il le l'oubliera jamais cette Jewelry Bonney avec son déhanchement sensuel et provocateur. One-shot, song-fic. Rating M largement justifié.


**Coup d'un soir. (Law X Bonney)**

J'ai décidé de me lancer dans un petit Os, song-fic. J'avais du temps à tuer alors me voilà en train d'écrire cela en écoutant cette musique. Je vous conseille d'écouter aussi la musique en lisant. Cela vous mettra dans l'ambiance, croyez-moi.

C'est en rating M, ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous êtes prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre après si vous avez été choqué par le contenu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eicchiro Oda.

 **Musique :** Go mama de M. POKORA Chanson tirée de son dernier album R.E.D.

 **Rating :** M pour scène explicite et le vocabulaire. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler x).

 **Mots** : Environs 3200

* * *

« _Go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, »_

Nouvelle ville, nouvelle identité, nouvelles femmes. Trafalgar Law était un homme comme les autres. Il avait des pulsions sexuels à assouvir. Il n'avait jamais réussis à tenir une relation amoureuse de longue durée. Pas parce qu'il était plaqué par sa compagnon, juste parce qu'il se lassait assez facilement de ses jouets. Il considérait les femmes comme des jouets donnant du plaisir. Rien de plus. Parfois, il allait vers les hommes, mais il préférait nettement les courbes et les gémissements bandants d'une femme. Les voir se tortiller sous lui pour qu'il arrêta sa torture. Ce n'était que délice pour lui.

Ce soir, il rentra tard de son boulot de chirurgien à l'hôpital du coin. C'était un petit nouveau. Jeune, beau, bon salaire. Il avait tout pour plaire. Il faisait les nuits, mais avait ses week-end. Il était toujours content de passer le seuil de son studio ces soirs-là.

Il avait un petit rituel. Tous les vendredis soir, il troquait ses vêtements d'homme posé contre un T-shirt moulant sa musculature et un jeans. Il glissa deux préservatifs dans sa poche avec son portable et son porte-feuille si jamais il fallait payer madame pour ses bons et loyaux services.

Et le voilà partit au « Go mama », la boite de nuit du coin tenu par Ivankov, un travesti qui recrutait les filles lui-même. C'était un ami qui lui avait conseillé ce bar. C'était la première fois qu'il le testait.

 _« Go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama . »_

Après avoir montrer ses papiers d'identité à l'entrée, Law entra et se dirigea vers le bar. Il commanda un verre et s'assit sur l'un des tabouret vide. En sirotant son verre, il rechercha une cible pour ce soir.

 _« Action, moteur, tapis rouge. Elle rentre dans le club comme une star d'Hollywood. »_

Et c'est là qu'il la vit entrer. Jewelry Bonney, l'attraction du bar. Elle gagnait en une soirée tout ce que pouvait gagner une prostituée qui faisait le trottoir. Tous les hommes, et même certaines femmes, bavaient à son passage.

Short à ras de la et troué comme il aimait. Le décolleté donnant envie d'y plonger plus que sa main. Son piercing près de l'œil qu'on avait envie de léchouiller. Ses longs cheveux roses sans défauts tombant en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses talons qui lui donnait une taille de femme qui s'assumait. Son regard mauve de braise et charnel en fit tomber plus d'un. Ses fines lèvres qui n'étaient sûrement plus vierges depuis longtemps. Law avait trouvé sa cible parfaite.

Elle avança dans le bar en balançant les hanches de façon obscène. Elle avait envie de s'amuser ce soir. Des hommes d'affaires qui trompaient leurs femmes depuis des années, l'accostèrent. Il sortirent quelques billets et lui glissèrent entre les seins avec un regard lubrique. Gentiment et avec un sourire ravageur, elle les prit et leur chuchota quelque chose.

Ils sourirent et s'en allèrent à la recherche d'autres strip-teaseuses.

 _« Elle veut qu'on l'appelle mademoiselle. Elle y tient parce qu'elle est seule. »_

Law but son verre cul sec et descendit de son tabouret. Il la suivit du regard. Elle monta sur scène pour faire le show que tout le monde attendait. Le show de la soirée.

Il voulut voir cela de plus près et se dirigea vers la scène.

 _«N'approches pas, elle n'est pas faite pour toi. »_

Voilà ce qui lui conseilla le barman en voyant le client s'en aller vers la rose.

Law se tourna vers lui, il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

\- Je me passerais bien de vos conseils, fit sèchement le chirurgien.

Le barman haussa les épaules en nettoyant un verre. Shanks. C'était son nom. Un jeune retraité qui travaillait ici gratuitement. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait une bonne retraite et qu'il venait juste pour admirer les filles donner le spectacle tous les soirs.

\- Tu es nouveau toi, hein ?

Law fronça les sourcils. Ça se voyait tant que ça qu'il venait d'emménager ici à Rio ?

\- Je t'ai jamais vu dans le bar, c'est le plus réputé de tout Rio, se venta Shanks. J'y venais déjà quand j'étais jeune.

\- Je m'en fous de votre vie, le coupa Law.

\- Peut-être mais mon expérience ne trompe pas. Cette fille, Jewelry, est la petite protégée d'Ivankov. Le bijou de ce bar. La mine d'or du pays. Aucune homme ne peut lui résister. Et tu t'apprêtes à plonger la tête la première dans sa poitrine ou entre ses cuisses au choix, ça se voit.

Il rit aux éclats et retourna servir les clients. Law grogna et reprit son chemin. Il bouscula un peu le public afin d'arriver au bord de la scène.

 _« Son parfum flotte dans l'air autour de moi . »_

Il pouvait sentir son odeur de cigarette d'ici. Law adorait cette odeur, ça lui rappelait ses conneries de jeunesse.

Bonney ne faisait qu'une avec la barre de pole-dance. Elle fusionna avec dans une danse sensuel qui fit frisonner Law.

\- Si jamais elle est comme ça au lit, je vais m'amuser, commenta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur ce corps parfait qui se dandinait si bien devant cette horde d'hommes en rûte. Certains jetaient des billets, d'autres des pièces.

 _« C'est une reine qui ne veut pas de roi. »_

Certains ne tenant plus, tentèrent de monter sur scène. Les vigiles, habitués à ce genre de mouvements quand la rose montait sur scène, les stoppèrent et les sortirent par la porte de derrière.

\- Elle est belle hein ? Ricana une voix derrière le nouveau.

Law se tourna et tomba sur Zoro, celui grâce à qui il avait découvert ce club.

\- Très belle et sexy.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à la trainer dans ton lit Trafalgar.

\- Et pourquoi ça, Roronoa ?

\- Elle n'aime pas les types comme toi . Ceux qui ont de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Elle préfère nettement mieux les petits puceaux qui ne savent pas où mettre leurs mains. Comme ça elle peut mener la danse.

Law leva un sourcil.

\- Tu as déjà essayé ?

\- Oh oui, plus d'une fois. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé.

Il lui tapa amicalement l'épaule et s'en alla boire un coup auprès de ces proies de ce soir. Law dirigea de nouveau son regard vers la strip-teaseuse Bonney.

 _« Il faut que je sois un masque pour qu'elle n'ait pas le choix »_

Il allait faire comme ça. Lui faire croire qu'il était encore vierge. Même s'il n'y était plus depuis des années. Ça ne gêna pas Law de mentir de cette manière. Jamais quand c'était nécessaire.

Il était décidé, il la traînera dans son lit quoi qu'il en coûte, il la payerait double s'il le fallait !

 _« Go mama, go mama, go mama, go  
J'aime voir la sueur couler sur ta peau »_

Ses yeux métalliques étaient hypnotisés par les ondulations des hanches de Bonney.

Une légère goutte de sueur perla son cou. Elle descendit avant de disparaître dans son décolleté. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui sourire de manière féline. Elle le trouvait à son goût.

Sans prévenir, elle retire son haut et dévoila sa peau nue. Les brettelles très fines cachaient ses mamelons. Des sifflements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Law, lui, se mordit la lèvres inférieure en lui lançant un regard incendiaire.

 _« Go mama, go mama, go mama, go  
Don't Stop vas-y vas-y donne leur chaud »_

Elle lança son top blanc mouillé de sa douce transpiration dans le public masculin. Un homme d'affaire la rattrapa et huma l'odeur. Comme remerciement, il lui envoya une liasse de billet. De quoi payer le loyer de la rose pour ce mois-ci.

\- Le bas ! Crièrent un groupe d'amis.

\- Patience mes choux, souffla Bonney de sa voix sensuelle.

Elle délaissa la barre pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Cette même chaise était dos au public. Elle s'y assit en cow-boy. Les avants-bras reposés sur la chaise et ses deux longues fines jambes de part et d'autre.

 _« Go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama,  
On l'a dit artificielle » _

Taquine, elle joua avec ses brettelles sans jamais les retirer. Elle glissa ses doigts entre sa peau et les brettelles. Elle s'amusa à frôler ses bouts de chair. Elle tira un peu dessus sans jamais rien dévoiler. Certains chuchotaient que ses seins étaient refaits.

Law suivit toujours le spectacle et commença à perdre patience. Il n'était pas très patient de nature.

Le chirurgien savait que sa poitrine n'était pas refaite. C'était son boulot aussi. De son regard d'expert, il vit la courbure naturel et le galbe dilaté qui dépassait légèrement de la brettelle.

Elle le regardait toujours.

Ils ne se lâchèrent plus du regard.

 _« Mais on s'en fout qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle"_

Son regard mauve était pénétrant. Un regard assuré d'une femme fatale. Tout ce qu'adorait Law. Il se retenait de plus en plus durement de ne pas sauter sur scène et de la prendre, là, sur cette chaise bancale.

Soudain, son regard dévia de celui du chirurgien à celui d'un autre client. Elle fit un clin d'œil à ce dernier et l'invita à monter sur scène. C'était un petit jeune de seize ans à peine.

Tout tremblotant, il la rejoignis sur scène.

 _« Il la courtise se brûle les ailes »_

Elle lui susurra après lui avoir demandé son nom :

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à retirer ceci, Coby ?

Elle montra les brettelles sur sa poitrine. Le jeune déglutit et hocha la tête. Il approcha ses mains tremblotante des attaches placées sur le mini short et les détacha.

 _« Le cabaret retient son souffle »_

Elles claquèrent dans le vent et se retirèrent. Laissant la poitrine de la jeune femme à l'air libre.

Plusieurs hommes applaudirent tandis qu'elle repoussa l'adolescent avec le pied en le remerciant. Il descendit, tout rouge avec les brettelles comme cadeau.

Law en était sûr maintenant, c'était des vrais. Il admira le galbe parfaitement dilaté de la rose.

 _« Elle enflamme la piste comme une pyromane »_

Elle se leva de la chaise et shoota dedans pour lui laisser dans la place. Elle avança gracieusement vers le bord de la scène. Elle embrasait la scène et les cœurs des spectateurs. Certains tentèrent de lui attraper la cheville.

Elle les évita habilement et marcha avec ses talons le long de la scène. Elle s'arrêta près de Law. Celui-ci leva le regard vers elle. Il avait une belle vue d'en bas, une très belle vue.

 _« Vole des cœurs comme une cleptomane »_

Elle lui envoya un regard qui voulait tout dire. Elle se baissa de manières érotique et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ce qu'il fit.

\- Soixante-neuf.

Puis elle se redressa et reprit son chemin.

Law afficha un grand sourire. Il ne retournerait pas bredouille finalement. Ce nombre était le numéro de sa loge. Là où elle l'invita.

 _« Plus haut que le ciel elle fait du Moonwalk  
Car c'est une perle rare comme un bijou d'époque »_

Elle se remit à danser lascivement en se débarrassant de ses talons qu'elle envoya valser d'un coup de pied.

Cette fille n'était pas une strip-teaseuse comme toutes celles qui Law connaissait déjà. Elle avait un caractère à elle et un charme jamais vu.

Elle lui plaisait bien, la petite rose. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans, mais tant qu'elle était majeure ça passait crème pour le chirurgien. Il ne voulait pas de soucis avec la Justice pour avoir couché avec une danseuse de charme, ce serait ironique.

 _« Go mama, go mama, go mama, go  
J'aime voir la sueur couler sur ta peau  
Go mama, go mama, go mama, go  
Don't Stop vas-y vas-y donne leur chaud » _

Elle continua son déshabillage jusqu'à être totalement nue sous les yeux des spectateurs. Elle retira son dernier accessoire, son chapeau et passa près des hommes. Ils déposèrent des liasses d'argent et des numéros de téléphone. Law, lui, y mit un des préservatifs qu'il avait prit.

Elle lui sourit et mima le numéro de loge qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur. Il hocha la tête comme réponse et le rideau tomba. Law vit sa main ramasser ses vêtements et les dernières pièces lancées durant le show.

 _« Go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama,  
Go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama,  
Sa vie est dans une valise »_

Law ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers les loges. Il chercha la soixante-neuf. Nonchalamment, il marcha dans ce long couloir. Il croisa d'autres strip-teaseuses qui lui firent du charme. Elles n'étaient rien comparées à Bonney. Il ne voulait qu'elle ce soir. Les autres attendront bien vendredi prochain.

Il arriva enfin devant la loge. Bonney écrit un grand et avec des paillettes sur la porte ne le trompa pas. Il toqua et une voix douce lui intima de rentrer.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

 _« Elle profite de chaque seconde  
Laisse moi être ton guide  
Filé a s'vog autour du monde » _

Lorsqu'il entra, il la découvrit habillée d'un peignoir blanc. Elle comptait son salaire du jour, un cigarette en bouche.

\- Alors ? Bonne soirée ? Demanda Law.

\- Superbe pour la dernière !

Elle se leva et lui sourit. Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier plein.

C'était sa dernière soirée ici. Elle avait finit son contrat. On l'avait contacté pour aller dans un bar beaucoup plus renommé. Elle adorait voyager et voilà une bonne raison de changer d'endroit.

 _« Elle devient une étoile du Waklk of fame  
Quand la nuit tombe »_

\- J'ai bien fais de venir ici, sussurra Law alors.

La rose s'approche de lui et abandonna son décompte. Elle vint coller leur deux corps.

\- Mais...commença-t-elle avec une petite moue. Il me manque 500 dollars pour mon voyage.

Law posa ses grandes mains tatouées sur ses fesses.

Je peux te les fournir, mais _« Est-ce que tu pourrais encore une fois  
Bouger ton corps comme ça chaque fois que le beat fait _

_Pa pa pa papapalapala  
Pa pa pa papapalapala  
Pa pa pa papapalapala  
Pa pa pa papapalapala »,_ sourit-il.

Elle rit.

\- Tu es un drôle de type, mais j'aime bien ton style, fit-elle en dénouant son peignoir.

Elle tendit le bras et alluma la radio. Elle me poussa sur le grand lit sûrement utilisé par d'autres hommes avant lui, mais ça il s'en foutait. Il regarda la femme face à lui.

 _« Bouger ton corps comme ça chaque fois que le beat fait_

 _Pa pa pa papapalapala_  
 _Pa pa pa papapalapala_  
 _Pa pa pa papapalapala_  
 _Pa pa pa papap_ _alapala_

»

Elle ondula les hanches en jetant le peignoir plus loin. Law se délecta de ce spectacle et ne se gêna pas pour la détailler. Ses yeux partirent de ses yeux mauves et descendirent jusqu'à ses chevilles. Son regard s'arrêtant quelques secondes de plus sur sa poitrine et son intimité. Il se lécha les lèvres. La marchandise était bonne ce soir.

Elle se trémoussa comme ça un long moment avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'homme.

 _« Hey go go Mama  
Go mama, go mama, go mama, go  
J'aime voir la sueur couler sur ta peau » _

Law caressa sa peau nue du bout des doigts, elle était légèrement humide par l'effort. Les doigts fins de la jeune femme s'occupèrent de la pression du jeans.

\- Lève ton joli cul, soufflât-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Il se souleva légèrement il la laissa lui retire ce vêtement devenu trop gênant. Ils se délectèrent déjà de la suite. Les expertes de la rose retira le boxer pour dévoiler l'objet de cette soirée. Elle loucha légèrement dessus. Il était déjà bien parti et mère n'avait pas été méchante avec lui de ce côté-là.

En embrassant les tétons roses du chirurgien, elle attrapa le préservatif qu'il lui avait glissé dans le chapeau plus tôt. Elle lui enfile en attardant ses doigts sur la verge du chirurgien grognant en souriant. Elle déroula soigneusement la capote sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Ils pouvaient commencer à s'amuser.

 _« Go mama, go mama, go mama, go  
Don't Stop vas-y vas-y donne leur chaud » _

_« Go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama,  
Go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, go mama, » (2x)_

Une fois leur petite affaire terminée, elle se leva et enfila le peignoir. Law se remit tout doucement de l'orgasme récent et se redressa sur les coudes. Elle lui balança ses vêtements. Il se rhabilla après voir retiré le préservatif. Lui aussi devait partir. Il avait de lourdes opérations demain.

Il donna l'argent à Bonney et jeta le préservatif usagé à la poubelle.

\- Merci, fit-elle en encaissant l'argent.

\- Merci à toi, répondit Law mystérieusement.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, elle lui empoigna le bras. Surpris, il se tourna.

\- Je suis à Vegas vendredi prochain au Luxury Bar. N'hésites pas à me rendre une petite visite.

Il lui sourit, flatté par la proposition. Il sortit et repartit chez lui sans oublier cette formidable soirée.

Dés le lendemain, il réserva un billet d'avion pour Vegas.

 _« Ils se précipitent tous de Hong Kong à Tokyo  
Des cabarets de New York, LA, San Francisco  
On l'aime de Kingston à Rome, Rio, Sao Paulo  
Paris, Berlin en passant par Londres elle fait le show »_

* * *

Et voilà, ma première song-fic. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites moi tout ça en review :D!

Vous comprenez le M dans le rating maintenant. Je vous avait prévenu. Laissez une review pour témoigner de votre passage. J'aimerais savoir si ce genre d'écrit vous plait.

A la prochaine, normalement.


End file.
